A Look Into The Future
by bluecupcakes
Summary: Hazel and Leo find a book in the Hephaestus cabin's secret room! IT's a gift from Janus, the God of doorways. A look into their friends' futures. Percabeth, Frazel, Caleo, Jasper.
1. Chapter 1

It was dinner time at Camp Half Blood and Leo was nowhere to be seen. Hazel was sent out to find him. She walked to the Hephaestus cabin and spoke into the fancy-style microphone at the door.

"Is Leo there?"

Leo hurried outside. He looked grimy, greasy-normal, for Leo, at least. "Hazel, Hazel, you gotta see this."

Hazel's stomach grumbled. She raised an eyebrow.

"I'll give you food, whatever. Come. ON!" Leo pulled Hazel along into the cabin.

Hazel's eyes widened in amazement. All sorts of complex machinery was worked into everything-the walls, even the comfy chairs.

Leo pushed a lever along a wall and a fancy bronze elevator pushed out from the wall. Leo literally shoved Hazel into the elevator and got in after her. It whooshed down fast and Hazel would've thrown up if there was something in her stomach. (Remember, she didn't have dinner)

The elevator opened into a square, pitch black room, and Leo walked into it. Hazel grabbed his hand, she didn't want to get lost.

Leo said in an authorative voice, _Volo video futurum_. His commanding voice rang through the room. In the middle of the room, a glowing podium started to rise. At the very top was a large book. Hazel was fascinated, too fascinated to be frightened. She and Leo walked to the middle of the room.

Hazel had a lot of questions. She started "How-"

Leo cut her off. "There was a legend that in the Hephaestus cabin there was a room that could tell you the future. You would have to recite _I want to see the future _in Latin and then a book would appear. It was a peace gift from Janus to Rome...and then a bunch of things happened. Now it's here, in a protected room, waiting for one Greek and one Roman demigod to open. And you're here, so..."

The book started to open of its own accord, and both Hazel and Leo ran to see. It was huge, and the first page had Hazel holding hands with Frank on it.


	2. Chapter 2

It was bright and early at Rainbow Pony ice-cream shop. Well, it was more like a truck, rumbling around Long Island to give tired kids (demigod and human) a tasty treat in these melting July months.

Why was it called Rainbow Pony?

FLASHBACK!  
Tyson was sad. He missed his hippocampi friend, Rainbow. Percy patted his shoulder. "Aw, man, I feel for you."

Tyson sniffled. Percy saw that he was about to start crying.

"Hey, why don't you go spend some time with Ella?" Percy gestured to where the pretty harpy was nestled in a tree, reading a book, accompanied by Frank and Hazel, dozing together at the bottom of the trunk.

Tyson wiped his eye and walked over to them. Awakened by the loud footsteps,, Frank opened a sleepy eye.

"Oh, hey, Tyson! You look tired. Are you OK?"

"No," Tyson replied sadly. "I miss Rainbow.

Frank got up and stretched, muscles showing on his arms. He wanted Tyson to be happy, so he turned into a hippocampi. Tyson started to bawl.

Ella looked up, worried, and Hazel woke up.

"Ella read in Psychology Book that distraction is the key to removing sadness."

Hazel heard Ella, and said, "Hey, Tyson, do you like ice cream?"

"Yes," Tyson said sadly.

"Let's make an Ice Cream truck, and name it in honor of Rainbow!"

"YAY!" Tyson was happy.

END OF FLASHBACK!

It was the start of a Saturday morning, and Hazel, Frank, Ella and Tyson were wearing matching rainbow aprons and hats.

They started to drive around Camp Half Blood.

Drew commented dryly, "Oh, it's the gay brigade!"

THWACK! An popsicle landed on Drew's face, and she started to scream.

Hazel, Tyson, Frank and Ella all started to laugh as Frank drove away.

TWO HOURS LATER

Frank was tired of driving, so Tyson took over. Even though he had one eye, he was still really good at driving.

Hazel was eating a Zebra popsicle and Frank took one that was in the shape of a gem.

Holding hands, they ate their ice cream, and at the end, kissed each other.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hahahahahahaha!" Leo lost it. The icky-goo sweetness b/w future Hazel and future Frank was just major LOLz.

Hazel snapped out of her dreamy phase when she heard Leo laughing.

"OH YEAH? Let's see you and Calypso, huh, Buddy Boy?"

As if on cue, the book's pages turned.

Leo and Calypso looked...old. Old, but happy. They were in what looked like an auto-garage and restaurant combined together. Calypso was busy making food for hungry people and making conversation. Leo was making jokes while fixing a car. On the whole, a cheerful atmosphere exuded from the place. Leo got up from the car, walked over to Calypso, and used some horrible pick-up lines on her.

"I"m your wife, you doofus. You don't need to use those lines anymore."

And then, they kissed. It was long, sweet, and icky-gooier than Frank and Hazel's.

Two men showed up. They looked just like Leo, with unruly wild hair and warm, brown eyes. It wasn't hard to guess who they were. They also showed up with a girl, who sorta looked like them, but had long brown hair rather than a wild, black, mop.

This time it was Hazel's turn to snicker.

"Three kids? That means you had..."  
Leo's face was red "SHUT UP!"

"Your future is icky-gooier than mine, buddy-boy."

Leo groaned. "Just shut up. Please!'

Future Leo grinned at his three children.

"Hola, Esperanza, mi hija." He gave Esperanza, the brown-haired girl, a hug.

"OMG SOOO SWEET!" Hazel squealed. "You named your daughter after your mother!"

"I...was planning to."

Future Leo also ruffled his sons' hair.

"Aah, Festus, how's college going?" Leo asked to the shorter of the two men.

"Fine, dad."

"And Sammy? How's your job in that amazing company that anyone would die to work in?"

"You mean the tech company you're the CEO of? Yeah, it's going great. OK, anyway," Sammy continued, "We have an anniversary to celebrate!"

The whole auto-garage-restaurant erupted in cheers.

Hazel was speechless. "Sammy? You named your son Sammy?"

"More like I will..." he joked, quietly. "In honor of everything you lost."  
"Oh, Leo..." Lost for words, she hugged Leo tightly, which he returned.

They were jerked back to attention when the page started to turn for the second time.


	4. Chapter 4

"Daddy! Daddy!" An alert little girl tugged at Percy's hand.

"Yes, Bianca?" Percy patiently asked.

"Mommy!" Bianca pointed at Annabeth, who was walking closer with a baby in her arms.

Percy and Bianca ran to greet the two.

Annabeth saw Percy and Bianca standing together waving like crazy. The two were so alike, with their black hair, green eyes, and their tendency to overprotect the people they loved. She looked down. Charles was asleep in her arms, drooling. _Well, we know where he gets that from..._Annabeth thought, amused. Seven years and her love for Percy hadn't diminished whatsoever.

The family joined up, and paid for tickets to the Animal Forest, Quarter-Blood complex's new attraction. Quarter-Blood was a place where demigods could get married and settle down with their families.

They trooped around the forest for an hour, oohing and aahing at the rainbow parakeets and laughing at the monkeys, Charles sleeping the whole time.

Present Hazel whispered to Leo, "They are perfect for each other!"

"Almost as perfect as you and Frank and the kissing in the back of the ice cream truck!"

"EW! That sounds like we were making out!"

"Hush," Leo whispered. "I wanna see the story."

Hazel frowned but kept quiet.

Future Percy said to Bianca, "Sweetie, I have one more surprise!"

"EEEEE!" Bianca jumped up and down, clapping her hands.

Blackjack swooped down from the skies and landed in front of Percy, Annabeth, Bianca and the sleeping Charles. Bianca ran over to the horse, stumbling once or twice, and hugged his neck tightly. Bianca was quartergod, but she still retained the ability to talk to horses. Blackjack knelt down and Bianca clambered on, followed by Percy and Annabeth. They soared, flying high, the wind in their faces and their hair sticking out, it could not be more perfect. Even Charles woke up and smiled toothlessly. Percy made sure that both Bianca and Blackjack weren't looking, and gave Annabeth a loving kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

"OMG!" Hazel squealed. "That was sooooooo sweet!"  
Leo pretended to wipe off his tongue, "Ick."

"Hey, you enjoyed it, I saw the look on your face!"

"No comment."

"Humph." Hazel said. "Fine."

The page turned to reveal a completely new scene

Piper leaned back and looked into Jason's strong, blue eyes.

"If I jump, you have to promise you'll protect me."

"With everything I have, Dear Heart."

Piper clutched Jason's hand and they both jumped off, yelling

"SKYDIVE!"

They thankfully remembered to open their parachutes and floated to the ground.

At the bottom, Piper dreamily said, "I knew you'd protect me!"  
"No, my dear," Jason replied, "that was all you."

Much to Leo's disgust, they started to make out.

Much to Leo's surprise, someone yelled, "CUT!"

Jason and Piper pulled away from each other.

"That's a wrap, director?" Piper asked.

"That's a wrap, that's all for today, you two were amazing. I can't believe this is the first husband-wife Jasper romance movie!"

The director started to fangirl-er, fanguy, as the couple left stylishly, hand in hand.

"Wait...so they were in the movies?" Leo was puzzled.  
"OMG they became actors! Famous ones, too!" Hazel was ecstatic.

"Wait, that's all the couples done. What in the world will the book show us next?" Hazel pondered.

"I guess we're about to find out," Leo said, as the page started to turn once again.


	6. Chapter 6

The last page of this book showed a thin, disheveled man with large eyes and hollowed out cheeks. He would have been handsome if he was happier and healthier. He was slouching, and everything about him screamed "No hope."

"NICO?" Hazel shouted.

"WHAAT?" Leo screamed.

The book's pages started to come apart and float in the air, making a paper doorway, through which a two-headed God stepped in.

"Janus?" Hazel and Leo said simuntaneously.

"Hello, Hazel Zhang."

Hazel started to blush.

"Leonardo Valdez, how are you?"

"Leonardo?" Hazel started to snicker.

"Shut it, Mrs. Zhang." Leo replied. "So," he continued, addressing Janus, "What's up with Nico? Are all the futures true?" 

The second head of Janus, which was old (depicting the future) said, "This book shows you what would have happened...had there been no war."  
Hazel and Leo both drew a blank. "What does that mean?" Hazel demanded.

"The final battle..."Janus said. "With Gaea. Not everyone will survive."

"What the ****!" Leo started to curse wildly.

"If I had not intervened," Janus said, ignoring Leo, "you would have found out in a worse way."

The book's pages came back together, and showed images of Zoe practicing archery with her hunters, Silena and Charles getting married, Ethan Nakamura running a combat school for the disabled, Luke making a petition to force the Gods to own their children.

Leo and Hazel didn't know these people personally, but they both knew Percy and Annabeth would be sobbing if they were here.

"But..." Janus said. "There's someone's future misery you can change right now." This time, his first head, signifying the past, spoke.

"Nico's." Hazel formulated a plan in the back of her mind.

"Indeed." Janus said. "One thing I can promise you though, is that, no matter what happens, those who die will die nobly, and those who survive will find happiness. And also..." he said as he started to glow brightly,

"Another name of mine is Rick."

Then there came an explosion of light and sound, and when Leo and Hazel came to, they were in the dining room, clothes slightly singed. Everyone looked at them strangely and Nico ran to check on Hazel. "What," Leo grumbled. "Am I a mushroom?"

"Nico," Hazel said. "Do you want to go to the river tomorrow with me and Leo? We can fish!" 

Nico looked uncomfortable, but seeing the hopeful look on Hazel's face, said, "Sure."

From his desk, Janus smiled, putting down his pen. You can change some things after all.

THE END.


End file.
